Thrust bearing assemblies may be utilized to support thrust loads and/or to permit rotational motion of a first body relative to a second body. Such thrust bearing assemblies may be formed and/or defined in a variety of ways. As an example, helicopter rotors include a rotor hub and a plurality of blades, and it may be desirable to rotate, or feather, the blades relative to the rotor hub. This relative rotation generally is facilitated by a resilient bearing, or bushing. The rubber bushing supports the thrust loads generated by rotation of the helicopter rotor. In addition, the rubber bushing deforms and/or twists to permit rotation of the blades relative to the rotor hub. While such a rubber bushing may be suitable for some rotor hubs, it may exhibit a limited service life, or require significant bearing length to keep elastomer torsional strain within design limits. Thus, there exists a need for improved compact thrust bearing assemblies, for mechanical assemblies including the improved compact thrust bearing assemblies, and/or for methods of providing improved rotational motion in a compact thrust bearing assembly.